Take Me Out to the ball game
by Ryne20
Summary: Y2J, Mr. Kennedy, Jillian Hall and C.M Punk sing Take Me out To The Ball Game


CM Punk, Mr. Kennedy, Chris Jericho, and Jillian Hall were in the WGN sports announce booth awaiting on the bottom of the seventh inning where they would sing Take Me Out To The Ball Game between the Chicago Cubs and the Milwaukee Brewers. Earlier in the day. C.M Punk was scheduled to throw out the First Pitch, but that didn't go so well.

_FLASHBACK_

"Dude? Why can't I throw out the first pitch?" a ittitated Chris Jericho complained to the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"How many times do I have to tell you Chris? I'M FROM CHICAGO! THEY ASKED ME TO!" Punk argued.

"But I beat Stone Cold and The Rock in the same night!" the self-proclaimed Savior of the WWE complained.

" I'M THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Punk shouted. He just didn't know why Chris thought he could throw the pitch when he wasn't from the windy city.

"Guys, we all know the Brewers are going to win." and over confident Kennedy said, dressed in a custom made Milwaukee Brewers jersey, that comment received a death glare from the world champ.

"You want to bet on it?" Punk stated confidently. He was confident his first place Cubs would win.

"Your on, Punk!" Kennedy shouted.

"GUYS! WERE TALKING ABOUT ME HERE!" and angry Y2J shouted, causing nearly everyone that was in the crowd to cover their ears.

"But what about me?" Jillian, who was obviously been forgotten asked the three arguing men. "I can't wait to SING!!" She stated, which received a frightened look from the three men

"NO PLEASE NO!" Kennedy stated in a frightened voice, which received laughs from Jericho and Punk.

"LAIDIES AND GENTELMAN HERE TO THROUHOUT THE FIRST PITCH OF THE GAME, THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! C.M PUNK!" the public address announcer shouted, causing the crowd to errupt.

"Dudes, Check this out" Punk said going to the pitchers mound. With Jericho behind him.

"What's Chris Doing?" a concerned Jillian asked the Green Bay Loudmouth who just shrugged. As Punk went to throw the pitch he took a baseball bat and hit the ball as hard as he could. Causing the ball to crash threw the WGN announce booth. Chris, Punk, Ken, and Jillian had horrified looks on there faces.

"Your going to get it Chris!" Punk said angrily as he proceeded to take the bat and chase Y2J across the diamond.

"But that was an awesome hit!" Y2J said to Cubs announcer Bob Brenleny. Chris, Ken, Punk, and Jillian were doing commentary for the top of the seventh inning during a 2-2 game.

"BUT THE BALL LANDED IN MY COFFIE!" Bob shouted angrily. He had never been so scared when he seen that ball flying towards the announce booth.

"Well, Bob. Now we know that Chris Jericho, the man who beat Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Rock in the same night; could very well be a great baseball player." the other announcer Len Kasper said.

"Thank you Len." Chris said, knowing very well that Len remembered the lines he had wrote for him earlier.

"Guys there's two outs. Are we ready?" Kennedy asked. Ignoring the boos but listing to the cheers he was receiving because of the Brewers jersey.

"Ready to pay dinner?" Punk argued to the Green Bay Loudmouth.

"OH SHUT UP! PUNK!" Kennedy shouted. Bill Hall had just flew out to a diving Kouske Fukudome.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE TO SING TAKE-" The public address announcer began but was interrupted.

"TAAAKKKEE MEEE OUT TO THE--WHAT THE!!" Jillian began to sing, but was struck by a ball which seemed to be thrown by Lou Pinella in the Cubs dugout.

"Sorry bout that folks! Anyway HERE TO SING TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME, KEN KENNEDY, CHRIS JERICHO AND CHICAGO'S OWN C.M PUNK!!"

"You Ready Chicago?" Jericho asked the crowd.

"IS MILWAUKE READY TO GET PUNKED!?"

"AH, KENNEDY!, AH KENNEDY! AH KENNEDY!"

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME!" Jericho sang like he was in Fozzy.

"KENNEDY"

"TAKE….ME… OUT. TO THE BALL.. GAME" Punk sang slowly.

"KENNEDY!!"

"BY ME. SO PEANUTS AND CRACKER JACKS."

"KENNEDY"

"I, oh, I DON'T CARE IF WE NEVER. IF WE NEVER COME BACK!" Punk and Jericho sang together, with Chris being a little louder then Punk, even trying to push him out of camera view.

"KENNNEDDDDY!!"

"FOR IT'S ROOT, ROOT ROOT FOR THE CUBBIES!"

"KKEENNNNEDDDDYYYYY"

"IF THEY DON'T WIN IT'S A SHAME! Punk sang

"BECAUSE I BEAT STONE COLD AND THE ROCK IN THE SAME NIGHT!!" Chris shouted receiving glares from Kennedy and Punk.

"KENNEDY!!"

"FOR IT'S ONE!"

"KENNEDY!"

"TWO!"

"KENNEDY!"

"THREE STRIKES YOUR OUT AT THE OLDD….BALLLL GAMEE!! LETS GET SOME RUNS!!" Punk finished. All three did fairly well.

"KENNNNEDYYYY!!"

**Comming up: Y2J, Kennedy and Punk call the final three innings of the game**


End file.
